Magnus and Alec weeding scene 1x12
by Coffee4books
Summary: Just my thoughts of what was going on in both Magnus and Alec's head during this episode. I don't know if I really got Magnus character right but I had fun writing this hope yall enjoy. Just a one shot I might add a few other chapters from Episodes that I like just as much. Sorry if there are grammatical errors I did write this in under two hours. Love 3 3 #Malec


"Hello Magnus? You said you needed to talk to me." Alec called as he entered into Magnus's apartment.

"Nice to see you, Alec…I wasn't sure if you'd come…" and then suddenly a drink appeared form out of nowhere in Alec's hand and Magnus reached out with his glass attempting to meet his "You know how I hate to drink alone." Magnus added looking at the cup in his own hand.

Alex chuckled "I didn't come here to drink…Do you have any information-" Magnus cut him off.

"On the warlock who cast a spell on Jocelyn? I'm looking into it." Magnus said simply with a bit of pizzazz. "But we never really finished our conversation after Izzy's trial…About your wedding?"

"There's no conversation to be had." Alec said with a cold and somewhat harsh voice "I'm getting married…You and I, we understand marriage very differently…I'm a Shadowhunter…This is about family, and tradition, honor."

Magnus almost scoffed at the word "Honor? Where's the honor in living a lie?"

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked with his arm crossed.

Walking closer to Alec, Magnus asked "What about love? Even Shadowhunters fall in love, Alec…Just tell me you're in love with Lydia, and I'll stop."

"I-I don't know." Alec paused "Why do you keep pushing? Yo-You're confusing me." He said walking across the room.

"Confusion is part of it." Magnus said as he walked back over to where Alec was now standing "That's how you find out if something's there." Emotions are never black and white." Now almost circling Alec he added "They're more like symptoms…You lose your breath every time they enter a room."

At that moment Alec suddenly drew in a deep breath

Snapping his fingers Magnus added"Your heart beats faster when they walk by." Breathing a breath of his warlock energy onto Alec's neck he hadded "Your skin tingles when they stand close enough to feel their breath." Magnus then sighed "I know you feel what I feel, Alec."

Alec turns around to face Magnus "You don't have any clue what I feel so back off." Alec looks away "This is all just a game to you, isn't it? You flirt, you laugh, you use magic, but at the end of the day, what do you risk? Even if I did feel something for you you want me to give up my life for you? I have to do what's right for me…I could lose my family, my career, everything! You just don't get it."

"You have a choice to make…I will not ask again…" Magnus said to Alec as Alec walked towards the door and regrettably out of his life.

"How I loathe that photograph." For a moment Magnus thought he could hear his dear friend's voice from afar. Then he looked up to see Ragnar standing next to him "I must remember, chin down, eyes up. Otherwise, I look like a squinty toad.

"You're here." Magnus stammered.

Ragnar scoffed "You didn't think you'd be rid of me that easily, did you? "chuckling, he smiled "Oh, my dear friend, I will always be here for you…Now, please, put away that horrid photograph…It commemorates a night I'd rather forget." Laughing at the memory of the photo Magnus had in hand "Oh, how I had to comfort you."

"How I loved her." Magnus reminded Ragnar. "I prayed she would love me the same, but she just laughed…To Camille, immortals aren't supposed to feel true love. She was so cynical. Camille broke my heart."

"You let her break your heart, my friend." Ragnar reminded Magnus "You're immortal but she killed you."

And Magnus knew deep down that his old dear friend who was no longer with him in that moment was right. He had let Camille break his heart. He didn't know if he would ever see or hear from Alec again. He just knew that he could not be broken again. He would not let it happen… Unless... Unless, Alec had already broken him…

Magnus picked up the phone to dial Alec… Then hung it up before it had a chance to ring. What would he say to the boy that he hadn't already said. Alec was going to marry Lydia and there wasn't a thing Magnus could do to change his mind. Not even with all the magic he could conjure up.

Magnus picked up the old ancient instrument and strummed a few stings even though it was clearly out of tune.

Ragnar appeared once again to be sitting in a chair " I wouldn't describe that as an instrument of music…An instrument of torture, perhaps."

"Oh, you never liked the charango." Magnus said chuckling to himself.

\- No, I did not." Ragnar said with a serious voice, he added "And I pray you don't play it…Death has already given me enough of a headache."

"Do you remember Imasu? He played this so beautifully." Magnus asked.

"I'm surprised that lasted as long as it did. He was always so much better looking than you…" Chuckling "I don't understand why you didn't go after the boy…I'm certain, with very little effort, you could have won him back."

"No…Imasu wanted more than I can give…Maybe Camille was right…I am immortal…I can party and have fun to my heart's content without the anchors of love around my feet." Magnus said looking at the drink in hand

Ragnar looking over at Magnus he said "You are not Camille…And though I know you won't believe me, someday someone will come along who will tear down those walls you've built around your heart…And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it."

Taking heed to Ragnar's words Magnus set his glass on the coffee table and stood up and started his way across the room.

"Going somewhere?" Ragnar asked.

"Even in death you give the best advice." Magnus said to his dear friend.

"Be nice if you took it more than once every 300 years."

Alec looked around the small room. Izzy and Lydia, though he imagined Izzy had more to do with it than Lydia. But that didn't matter it looked breathtakingly beautiful. He was doing the right thing this was for his family. That was all that mattered, that he was saving his family. In that moment a soft melody began to play in the background and Jeramiah appeared off to the back. This was it, Alec thought to himself it was happening there was not turning back now.

"Attention. The ceremony is about to commence." Came Jeramiah's voice.

A few moments Issabella appeared with a pillow in her hand carrying the items for the ceremony. She looked as beautiful as ever. He noticed momentarily how much she had grown up in just these past few short weeks since Clary had arrived. She certainly wasn't his baby sister anymore.

Then Lydia was there. Of course, she wasn't ugly by any means. She did look beautiful, it was then all of a sudden, the doubt of whether he could actually go through with this plagued him. He reminded himself that this wasn't for him. It was for his family… but…

Once Lydia reached the altar Alec stretched out his hand to his bride to be. She smiled brightly at him and then reached over for the trinket for the husband to be and placed it around Alec's wrist. In the same manner Alec took the necklace for his bride to be and secured it around her neck

"It is time for Alec Lightwood and Lydia Branwell to mark each other with the Wedded Union rune." Jeramiah's voice boomed across the room. "A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart, a union is born."

Jerimiah placed his staff against the traditional weeding piece and the weeding runes both appeared and then the stele appeared and Lydia smoothly took the stele into her hand and took Alec's hand in hers. It was mere inches away from his hand when there was a noise. It sounded like a door slamming.

And then only a second or two latter Magnus was standing there. At his wedding. Looking sexy as hell. How could one man take his breath away. He couldn't help but look at this man. He wanted to… but Lydia.

"What's that warlock doing here?" He heard his mother faintly ask. Then Magnus took a few steps up the Isle "Magnus, leave this wedding now." He heard his mother say in a her ugly tone. It was her way of looking down on the Downworlders."

But Magnus being who he was, was not about to let Maryse let her stop him. This was not with her. This was with her son and he told her rightly so." Maryse, this is between me and your son…I'll leave if he asks me to."

Jase looking over at Alec and seeing the confusion on his face "Are you gonna be okay, buddy?"

Then Lydia looked deep into his eyes "Alec? Hey." She said smiling. How could she still be smiling.

Alec took a deep breath trying to steady himself. He wasn't sure that he could do this after all. "I-I-I can't breathe." He finaly was able to say.

"I know…It's okay." Lydia said.

"I can't do this." He said remorsefully to Lydia. He hated to do this to her. But Magnus had been right. Lydia didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this. They would be living a lie. "I thought we were doing the right thing, but this isn't it."

"You don't have to explain."

"Lydia, I'm sorry."

Lydia placed her hands agins Alec's cheek. "Hey you deserve to be happy." She looked at Alec "Okay? I'll be fine."

Then suddenly it was like an ocean of courage washed over Alec. He turned to face this man who hand wrecked his world. Who hand invaded his life and who at that moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss. He placed one foot in front of the other and slowly made his way closer and closer towards Magnus.

Of course his mother tried to come up and stop this from happening and she said something to her but he paid her no mind. She had no control over his life, this was his life to live and he was going to kiss whoever the hell made him happy.

Once he reached Magnus he grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him closer to him and then the next thing he knew his limps were brushing up against Magnus. Then he was kissing Magnus… Magnus Bang..He was kissing Magnus Bang. Then Alec felt Magnus's lips move along with his, Magnus was kissing him back.

Then it seemed as if for a moment Magnus pulled back and broke the kiss. Then Magnus caught his breath if even only for a second and inched his face back twards Alec and their lips clided with each other. This time was different. This time Alec was a little more sure of what he was doing. His kisses were rushed, frantic even. Almost as if he could not get enough of Magnus.

Alec was not sure how long this went on for all he knew Magnus could have portaled them somewhere where they were all alone. All he could focus on was Magnus and how much he wanted him. Their lips colliding more passionately with each second that passed. Why had he tried fighting this for so long.

And then Magnus pulled away. "You never cease to amaze me, Alec."

"Yeah" and realizing what just happened "What did I just do?"

Oh yeah that's right. He kissed Magnus Bane. The High Warlock of Brooklyn. 


End file.
